Moonstone
by brokenAngelYue
Summary: Ch.08 and 09 UP! Yukito is finally at peace with what he is and isn't, he has his Touya, all is well. Riiiight. Will anyone survive the battle between Sakura, Eriol, and Zoriel?
1. Moonstone Ch01 Rainbow Brite and Me

_"Brings a shining light to every face / It shines for all to see / It makes the world a better place / Rainbow Brite and me…."_ Yukito sang, hips swaying lusciously as he pulled the brownies from the oven. The smell of warm chocolate filled the room even more than it had before. 

            It had been a week since he had moved into the apartment with Touya. Neither of them seemed to be moving forward, but they had all the time in the world now that Touya had saved him. He cut the brownies into squares, and laid them on plates. There were already approximately 15 plates full of brownies. His stereo had since skipped to a policatcally correct version of "Deck the Halls." Yeah, he was male, and yeah that show was 20-something years old. He wasn't human, so who gave one? He smiled, finally at peace with _whatever he was._

"Deck the Color Castle walls / fa la la la la la…." He sang, carrying the soprano note surprisingly well for someone who was supposedly male. He giggled at this fact.  He was physically male, but such things as pink sweaters, stuffed animals and the like didn't bother him. In fact, he found it all rather cute…

He looked down at his ruffled pink apron (a gift from Sakura), his indigo sweater (a gift from Touya), and the crescent moon necklace he never took off. The necklace was a gift from Yue, who surprised him with it shortly after the power transfer. He fingered it, taking in the Aurora Borealis crystals and platinum, and how they sparkled.  He had always been attracted the shiny or sparkly things. He took out his cherry pie (in a crescent moon pan of course), giggling again at the sight of the matching necklace and pie.

"TADAIMA!!!"  Someone shouted. However, it was not heard over the blasting cassette from 1984. Touya stood in the doorway, watching a very genki Yukito shuffling around the room in a frilly pink apron and bunny slippers. Smirking, he snuck up on Yukito, slipping his hands around the snow rabbit's waist. Yukito jumped approximately 3 feet into the air, crying out in surprise, nearly dropping the plate of strawberry tarts he held.

Touya chuckled, trying to snatch a tart from the plate. Yukito held the plate away from him, still tweeked at being startled so.  Touya tried to get at the plate…

Only to have a tart smushed onto his face. Touya stood there in shock. "There, peach boy. You want a tart so badly, ne? That's what you deserve for startling me like that. I nearly dropped these tarts." Yukito said, trying to look stern, and failing miserably.  The sight of Touya with strawberry filling oozing down his face was simply too priceless. Touya then narrowed his eyes at Yukito, smirking. Yukito's eyes widened, and he braced to run.

"Alright, rabbit. That's it!" Touya snarled playfully, running after Yukito, who kept dodging him blow for blow. Sheer lunacy ensued. Touya caught up with Yukito, picking up the smaller young man like a newlywed, then dropping him on a futon in the den. Yukito knew what was next. Touya then started to tickle him mercilessly. 

"Ahhhh….To-ya!!! DAME!!! Hehehehe…. Dame! TO-YAAAA!!!!" Yukito laughed, kicking his feet in the air and writhing around under the tickles. Touya grinned, keeping him squirming for a good ten minutes.  Both boys then collapsed side by side on the futon, Yukito panting slightly, and Touya still chuckling. Yukito had just begun to relax again when Touya took a strawberry, formerly stuck to his forehead, and put it on Yukito's nose. The pink ruffled boy look at it cross-eyed then flicked his tongue up to his nose, licking off the strawberry in one quick motion. Touya raised an eyebrow. 

"You sure have a long tongue, Yuki." Touya said. Yukito looked up at him, blinking. Was it Touya's imagination, or did something flash in Yukito's eyes? Something like a pearl? Nah, that's weird. People don't have pearls for eyes, anyway. Yukito shook him slightly, causing Touya's world to smashing down again. Yukito still looked at him with quizzical eyes. 

BRRRRRING!!!!!

Touya got up to get the phone, leaving Yukito on the futon. 

"Moshi moshi… ah, kaijuu… yes you are… what's the Clow guy doing there? What was his name? Hi-y-RAG-iziWA? Oh, ok. Ano… how about Tuesday at 3? Hai… ja." Touya hung up the phone. Yukito had returned to the kitchen, and was now taking out an entire roast chicken, causing Touya's eyebrow to raise higher yet.

"Yuki, why do you cook all our food at once? We're gonna starve the rest of the week." He said, ruffling Yukito's hair. 

-----------

After a large dinner of roast chicken and probably every dessert on the dark side of the moon, Touya and Yukito headed up to bed. They shared a room, and a bed, though nothing had come of it yet. It simply was a room built for one bed. Not that it mattered; Touya and Yukito were perfectly comfortable sharing it. Two beds would have been _more awkward, in fact. _

Touya entered the room from the adjoining bathroom wearing his peach boxers.  Touya would make it very clear that it was Yukito's idea if cornered, but secretly liked them. They reminded him of Yukito's peach-fuzzy skin, and… that thought stopped as Yukito came through the door in his silky light blue bunny boxers. The world stopped then. _Those are new…_ Touya thought vaguely. He felt his boxers getting tighter, and quickly went to get into bed.

 Yukito followed suit, sliding gracefully into the flannel sheets_. Flannel sheets… flannel is soft like satin… light blue bunny satin… _Touya thought, making a small groan, and putting his face in his pillow. Yukito rolled over to face him. "Doushita no?" He asked lightly. Touya groaned again.

"Your *ahem* underwear… I've not seen those before. Are they new?" Touya asked, trying to act like they didn't affect him. Yukito nodded enthusiastically, throwing back the sheets to show them off. Touya paled, grateful that his portion of the sheets still covered him. "I got them yesterday, aren't they cute?" Yukito smiled at him. Touya could only nod.

Touya's eyes widened when Yukito snuggled in next to him closely. This was fairly common, but with Touya's current state…

Yukito looked up to Touya with questioning eyes when he made contact with Touya's boxers.  He brought the sheets up slightly, peering underneath innocently. His eyes widened, and he quickly put the sheets back down again. Touya saw his eyes flash again, this time longer. Yukito blinked a few times, and then lay back on the bed. Touya judged his movements carefully, not wanting to frighten the rabbit-like young man next to him. 

Then Yukito rolled over to face him, leaning in….


	2. Moonstone Ch02 Liquid Chrome

And licked a bit of leftover strawberry goo off of Touya's forehead. Touya melted right there, leaning in closer to kiss Yukito lightly on the lips. Yukito stiffened slightly, not expecting to be… reimbursed for his lick. He then relaxed, placing arm behind Touya's neck, holding him closer. It was noted that a certain piece of bunny satin was getting increasingly firm.  Touya came up for air, and noted that Yukito's eyes were closed. He smiled, taking pride in his success. 

Yukito opened his eyes, smiling at the accomplishment also.  He was rewarded with what he usually saw (or didn't see) when he got aroused.  Touya just stared. Yukito's eyes were… different. They shone like pearls….no… something more translucent. Moonstone.

"To-ya…nani?" Yukito asked. Touya held Yukito closer.  "Yuki… you're blind…" Touya said, feeling guilty. 

Yukito simply nodded. "Yes. It happens when I get… excited. It's normal for me, don't worry. It scared me at first, but Yue assured me that it was okay. So stop feeling guilty and muss me." 

Touya chuckled, but was still slightly unnerved by the staring eyes. Though in his current state, they seemed almost… arousing? Weird.

"Demo… doushite? It's not because of the magic I gave you is it?" Touya asked, voice rising slightly with fear that he may have hurt Yukito somehow.  Yukito put a hand on Touya's cheek, smiling gently. "No, To-ya. Daijobu. I guess you could call it fail-safe device. Supposedly, when Clow created Yue and I, he put this reaction in me to keep me from being… distracted. Yue's main mission was to protect his Master or Mistress. Unfortunately, this reaction wasn't enough to keep Yue and me from being aroused. Besides, I find rather… kinky. It lets me focus on…"

Yukito put his hand into Touya's boxers.

…"_other_ things."

Touya could have died right there. He leaned into Yukito's touch with a slight moan.  Yukito grinned in satisfaction. Touya could care less if he could see or not at this point and he knew it. Touya felt a cool liquid on him and shivered a bit. He looked and found Yukito coating him in what looked like molten chrome. Fascinated, he took some of the liquid in his fingers. He wondered absently what it tasted like, if it was magnetic, if he could get tetanus from it….

"Yuki, what is this?" He asked, genuinely curious. Yukito only paused for a moment in his task. "My body makes that." Is all he said. Touya was in awe at Yukito. He looked almost ethereal at this point. His hair caught the moonlight splendidly; the chrome liquid on his fingers glinted as well. His eyes shone like moonlight. 

"Yuki…"

"Hmmm?"

"You're… gorgeous…" He breathed as Yukito positioned him properly. 

"If you like how I look, imagine what I _feel like." Yukito purred seductively. Yes, purred. Touya wasn't shocked at this point, but found it extremely endearing. _

-----Yukito-----

I can't believe this, what has come over me? I never used to be like this… It's a good thing  Yue is such a deep sleeper, or at least keeping quiet…

Suddenly Yue awoke with a start.  _Ah, hell. Yue's what's the matter? I'm kinda busy here…_

_~ The Mistress… ~ _

Sakura? She needs you? Alright then, but you owe me. 

_~I'll give you an intense orgasm in the next shower, now let me fulfill my duty. ~_

------End Yukito------

Touya looked at Yukito. His eyes had that 'inside' look to them again. Even though he was still blind, Yukito's eyes could be seen slightly at this point, though still extremely obscured by the iridescent haze. Touya waited patiently. That look meant Yukito was speaking with Yue.

Touya frowned, however, when Yue appeared on top him, fully clothed. Something else intrigued him, though.

As Yue slowly and carefully made his way off the bed and onto the floor, Touya noted his body language. Although Yue had his normal pose, arms crossed and looking none to friendly, his eyes had no light in them.

"Yue, you're blind as well?" He asked, worried at this point that it wouldn't go away. If even the strong moon guardian Yue had it…

"Yes. The side effect originally surfaced in me. Since I created most of Yukito's persona, I could not give him traits that I did not possess myself, thus having no knowledge of having them. Yukito becomes blind when aroused because of me. Set aside your anger, I have someone to attend to." Yue said flatly, expelling his wings, preparing to take off.

Touya raced out of bed, putting on clothes in a rushed flurry.  If his precious imouto was in danger, there wasn't a thing that could keep him from being there, magically inclined or not.  Yue simply stared ahead, looking none too patient for the effect to wear off.

"Yue, can you see yet?" Touya asked, then grabbed Yue's arm, not waiting for an answer.

"I can make out contrasting shapes and-" Yue started, cut off by Touya dragging him away towards the stairs. 

By the time they reached the other gate, Yue had lifted Touya off of the ground and was flying with him. Touya seemed a bit out of sorts at first, but soon relaxed, holding on firmly, but gently, to Yue as they soared through the air.

-----


	3. Moonstone Ch03 Velvet

Miles away, Kinomoto Sakura and Hiiragizawa Eriol squirmed in the grasp of a thing. Sakura had been walking to a store to buy a present for Yukito, and had been captured by a dark being of some sort. _He looks to be made purely of shadow and residual angst… Sakura thought, wondering where that came from. She tried to call her cards, held in the being's third arm. The cards did not respond, sleeping deeply in response to the being's dark aura and persuasive nature. _

In the show being's second arm was Eriol. The creature, having some type of vendetta against all that is Clow, squeezing him until he went unconscious with a slight crunching sound. He now hung limply, his guardians just as asleep as Sakura's cards. He had returned to Tomoeda at the presence of evil, and had walked perfectly, directly into the preset trap by the dark thing.

Sakura was now being squeezed in the same manner as Eriol. She couldn't breathe! She felt her chest being compressed, pain shooting through her every nerve, reverberating inside her head, making it pound. She bent her head, pressure and lack of oxygen weighing heavily on her. She felt a silver aura approaching as the world slipped away and gave into nothingness.

Yue stared at the hideous black thing holding two people that the world could not afford to lose. Without a second thought, Yue formed a celestial crystal orb, sending thousands of ice crystal shards toward the creature. He gasped as they bounced off of it, sending them into the woods somewhere. The dark being turned to Yue. Although Yue could not see the being's eyes, he could _feel_ them glowing in hatred at him.  The dark being dropped Sakura and Eriol ungracefully, causing them to hit the hard ground. Touya ran to Sakura, not at all concerned for his own safety. The dark being paid him no mind.

"You… sadistic pet of Clow Reed… angel of all that is unfeeling and cold… I want nothing more than to rip you apart. But to do so would kill you, which is what you want. You want to be with your precious DEAD master. No, I will make you suffer." The dark being spoke to Yue, a voice clearly male, but a bit effeminate at the same time.

Yue sneered at the dark being. "Dark Lord of all that is emptiness and hatred, name yourself so that I may know of whom I have killed." Yue said between tightly clenched teeth, preparing a lunar arrow.

The dark being began to take shape, slowly but surely. Yue kept his arrow steady. Before long, an obscured figure, presumably male by stature alone, stood before him. The figure wore a very long black hooded cloak of the richest velvet, trimmed with a large red cabochon at the neck. Beautifully constructed, albeit cliché slightly. The figure lifted its head, revealing startling eyes that varied constantly in shade from a burning crimson to an intense orange. The effect of the eyes was hypnotizing to Yue. He felt a sudden urge to sleep…

Through sleep hazed eyes, Yue saw the figure coming at him. The world closed in on him, and all was gone. 

-------

Sakura awoke to excruciating pain.  Several ribs were broken, she knew it. Her chest crunched when she breathed, but the sight in front of her made her cry out in pain. A man in a dark cloak had Yue pinned against a tree! She looked beside her to find a sleeping Touya and Eriol. The trickle of blood out of the corner of Eriol's mouth made her want to cry, but she hadn't the time to check on him. She stood on shaky legs, walking calmly toward the ominous man. When she was a few yards away, she saw the man lift a hand to Yue. Instead of hitting him, however, he forced Yue to convert, leaving a sleeping Yukito against the tree. 

It was too much for Sakura to bear.  She raised her hand simply, the key inside metamorphosing into a long elaborate staff.  The dark figure turned to face Sakura, startled. He had not expected her to awaken so quickly. He flashed a brilliant white, albeit razor sharp, smile. She took a defensive pose, staff extended at full length in front of her. Her white velvet cape flew behind her like moonlight, as she looked at her enemy with a cold gaze.

Sakura quickly brought a hand in the air, two fingers pointing to the sky. "Shield." She commanded in a low growl. She had protected himself from the effect of the dark one's eyes. She distractedly admired them, like fiery coals from the purest fires of hell. His hooded cloak suited him well. The dark one shook his head, letting the hood fall to the nape of his neck. A cascade of golden spirals and ringlets flowed like molten sunlight, nearly as long as his knees. Sakura gulped. This young man was drop dead gorgeous. He smiled that enchanting smile again, unleashing a torrent of black lightning bolts straight at Sakura. She dodged with Fly, never taking her eyes off the handsome young adversary. 

 -------

Eriol stirred a few yards away. He sat up slightly, causing him to immediately start to cough, blood spilling onto the ground and his hands. Every breath hurt like a piercing blaze of fire in his chest. His glasses lay next to him, shattered and bent. He looked up hazily, eyes widening at the sight of Sakura in battle. He hoped that the beautiful creature she was fighting didn't notice him. He knew of the effect the dark one's eyes had, and wanted none of it. He had no choice but to simply lie still until he could somehow be of use, or… wait to die.

-------

As Sakura battled wildly with the mysterious dark fellow, she felt herself growing weaker. Someone was siphoning her magic! It wasn't the dark one, she would have noticed, plus Shield would have alerted her to it's presence. It wasn't Yukito or Yue, their silver aura was one she recognized easily. It was the aura of Clow Reed.  Eriol… Sakura thought, resisting the urge to turn and look at him, lest the dark one notice and look at him as well. She knew that he would have to be in bad shape to call to her in such a way. She realized that her magic was the only thing keeping him alive.


	4. Moonstone Ch02 Zoriel

_AN: Thanks to TamChronin, Thaliel and Snowkittenz!!! Daisuke!!_

----------------------

Yukito let out a low moan. A brief flash of memory from Yue clearing his senses instantly. He stood on shaky legs, leaving against the tree.  The dark one started to turn around, and Yukito felt his eyes looking away from him, against his will.  For Yue to move him with force, it must be important. He heard cobbling steps coming toward him, reminding him of early English movies. He hand shoved him against the tree trunk. The position reminded him of one he had with Touya once, before the transfer. A hand with long nails gripped his chin gently, but roughly as well, shaking him from his daze. He had no choice but to look into the eyes of –

Something else took his attention away. A hand was feeling him, his sacred area being violated. Yukito began to feel very ill to his stomach. Hot tears fell down his face in waves. _Someone please help me… He thought, but found he could not cry out. He stole a quick glance in Sakura's direction, paling slightly to see her on the ground, her aura flickering as his had done so long ago. He tried to move, to get to her… _

"My, my, aren't we such a pretty thing…" The dark one muttered seductively. Yukito squirmed, trying to get away. _YUE!!! Wake up!! Please, Yue!! _Yukito thought desperately, not feeling the alert feeling he usually did from Yue. He hoped that Yue wasn't injured… or worse. 

Yukito's pants grew increasingly tight, his eyes beginning to gleam over with a moonstone film. Tears still spilled everywhere, wetting the dark one's lovely velvet cloak and Yukito's rather demure pale blue yukata.  

            The dark one leaned closer still, his lips caressing the smaller boy's slightly. "Since you will be spending the night with me, I will tell you my name. Dearest Moon, my name is ... Zoriel." The dark one said. Yukito shivered, not liking the sound of it.

"Say my name, rabbit. I'm eager to hear how it will sound when you're yelling it out tonight." Zoriel said with a purr into Yukito's ear. The feeling of Zoriel's breath against his earlobe, his close proximity, and his beauty were too much for Yukito. His eyes 'mooned over' (Touya thought of that) completely. The dark one leaned still closer, looking into Yukito's sparkling, shining eyes. "How interesting…" Zoriel muttered in a careless tone.

            "I want you to say my name. SAY IT!" Zoriel then boomed. Yukito started, jumping a bit. His eyes were wide as his fear rose higher yet. Yukito swallowed. "Zorieru…" He nearly whimpered, his Japanese tongue stumbling over the English name. Zoriel chuckled, pushing back from the tree, and… walking away? Now Yukito was confused. He waved his arm in front of him, grateful that it didn't come in contact with a certain goldilocks. 

He sighed from relief, and began to slide down the tree. He felt so weak… _Not this feeling again._ Yukito thought bitterly.  He continued to slide down the truck of the tree, until strong arms caught him. His eyes went wide with fear, and he struggled to get away. The arms only held him tighter. 

-----

Touya wrapped his arms around Yukito, glad he was alright. Yukito's' eyes had changed again, meaning the blonde guy was some sort of manipulative bastard he needed to kill three times over. Yukito struggled, yelling at him to stop. He'd guessed the dark one's name was Zoriel, or something close to it. He held Yukito against his chest. A few moments past, and Yukito stopped struggling. Touya felt Yukito's hand run through his hair. 

"Nope, no long golden hair, my Yuki. It's just me." Touya said, stroking Yukito's own hair affectionately. Yukito let out a long breath, leaning into Touya's embrace. He then began to cry. Touya held him, speaking the soothing words that were most likely not even heard over Yukito's sobbing. 

-----

Deep within a dark, creepy place, Zoriel seethed. It wasn't meant to happen like this. He was simply meant to kill everything that revolved around that bastard Clow Reed and his magic. The same scene he had been seeing for years played through his mind yet again.

_"I have a gift for you." He held out an ornate hair ornament._

_"Why would I want a gift from **you**?" She said, blushing._

_ "If you like it, keep it. If you don't, then throw it away." He said simply, and walked away._

Madoushi, HIS Madoushi, had kept it. She had even lingered after death to tell Clow Reed her feelings. 

Zoriel paced, back and forth, mind tormenting between the past and present. She and Clow could never have been together, Madoushi was too competitive by nature, and was blind to all but the future. 

"…but CLOW stole her heart, CLOW beat both of us in magic at the time, CLOW had the Asian look Madoushi loved so much, CLOW had his beautiful Judgment Maker to distract him while Madoushi admired him from the sidelines!! DAMN YOU, CLOW REED!!!" He angsted, throwing various living and nonliving objects around the room in a full-fledged hissy fit. 

He stopped suddenly at one particular thought. Clow's beautiful Judgment Maker? He had just said that, hadn't he? There was NO way in all that is magickal that HE, Zoriel of the Sea of Tranquility, was falling in love with a construct of Clow Reed. No way in hell. Absolutely… not….

------

Yukito had since calmed down, and was laying in Touya's lap against the trunk of the tree. Sakura was a awake, sending all the magick she could manage to Eriol, while still trying to keep enough to support Yue. Touya picked up his head, watching Sakura _carry_ the young mage over to where they were. She set him down with utmost care, like he would break at any moment. Truth be told, he already had. 

"I did a check on him. He only has 2 ribs that aren't broken or fractured. That evil guy-" 

"Zoriel." Yukito said distractedly, staring off into space. 

Sakura blinked. "He told you his name?" She asked, stroking Eriol's hair as he breathed haggardly, but steadily.

Touya frowned. "That counts a challenge, Yuki." He said, petting Yukito's hair in a similar manner. 

Sakura smiled a little at the two. _Kawaii… She thought. "Have you felt anything from Yue, Yukito-san?" She asked with a note of worry in her voice._

Yukito shook his head. "He's out cold. Whatever emotions he felt really shook him." Was all Yukito said, leaning into Touya's touch and closing his eyes.

"How's the English brat?" Asked Touya, but Sakura saw through it this time. There was concern there, and she could feel it from Yukito as well.

"He's breathing okay for someone with 2 decent ribs left. I think he may have a punctured lung though." Sakura said with a frown.

Yukito made an affirmative noise. "With that many ribs broken, I would be amazed if some of the pieces hadn't stabbed through him. I know he is Hiiragizawa Eriol, but the part of me that is Yue is concerned for him. Even unconsciously, Yue's mind is constantly on everything that is Clow." He said, sitting up and stretching like a cat.

Touya narrowed his eyes at Yukito slightly, but said nothing about it. "Yeah, that Zoriel crunched him good." Was all he said.

As the 4 prepared to go home for a night rest, Yukito lifted Eriol carefully into his arms. Touya opened his mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced by the tear that ran down Yukito's face as he felt the crunch in Eriol's chest as he breathed.  The tear shone like moonlight.

That was a tear from Yue.


	5. Moonstone Ch05 Snierk

_AN: Thanks to my super fabulous reviewers: W.Kathy, Larania, and Tam Chronin ^^   sorry so short!     ~Yue._

-------

Yukito tossed and turned in his sleep. Yue was awake and disoriented, making Yukito dizzy and slightly nauseous. Touya flopped a sleepy arm around the shivering rabbit, hugging him closer. Yukito's shivering lessened, and the two slept for an hour or two.

Until Yue couldn't stand it anymore. With a large, panicked flicker of magick, Touya found he had his arm around a very distressed Moon Guardian. Touya sat up groggily, looking at Yue. Touya frowned, Yue looked very frightened. Something had gone on the night before that he had missed. What happened next shocked him.

For the first in his existence, Yue leaned over the side of the bed and vomited. Touya's eyes widened at the sight of it, scooting over to Yue, rubbing his back soothingly, and keeping his hair out of his face. By the time Yue was finished, the sun had already begun to rise. The floor under Yue was covered in what looked like molten mother of pearl. If it was at all possible for Yue to even _more_ pale, then he was. 

Touya brought Yue into his lap. The angel shook badly from having been sick. Touya stroked his hair, speaking soothing words. Yue shivered and shook for the next half hour, clinging to Touya with a weak, but desperate grip. 

"There now, hush, my angel. What happened to make you so frightened? If must have been painful to me sick if you don't eat anything…" Touya asked when he felt Yue was calm enough to answer.

"The man… he… he showed me a vision." Yue said, hiccupping slightly from crying. "He showed me how Clow Reed _really died." He barely finished, launching into another round of sobs. Touya frowned._

"But I was told he died a natural death, or as natural as possible at several centuries old." Touya stated a few moments later. Yue unwound himself from Touya, reassuming his standoffish pose, and walking to the window.  

"We all thought as such." Yue began, his eyes beginning to seethe a dark violet. "Clow did not die with our nursing, as it had seemed at first. He did not die after sealing us, as Sakura had shown, but he… he was…" Yue's voice grew so low and angry that Touya backed up a couple feet.

"He was cruelly, _SAVAGELY…_.**MURDURED!!!" Yue screamed. A dreadful, livid, mourning scream. Touya's breath hitched in his throat. Yue anger at learning of Clow's reincarnation had been so much at the time, but no was petty and mundane in comparison to the hatred Yue was emitting now.**

-----

Sakura sat straight up in bed. Yue had screamed, and was transmitting signals of unbearable distress. She raced down the hall, staff expelled and ready. She stopped short when she saw what was happening in Touya's room. The window was broken, Touya was up against a wall, looking frightened… _no…cautious. Understanding? _Sakura thought to herself. Yue has breathing heavily, looking beyond the broken window. His eyes glowed with anger, unfocused and loathsome. The guardian's fists bled severely, leaving pools of blood by his feet.

"Yue-san." Sakura said softly. Yue turned to her swiftly, the anger vanishing almost completely. She walked over to him. Sakura could see Touya cringe as she grew closer. Sakura put a soft hand on Yue's shoulder. 

"Sleep, Yue." Sakura said softly. The guardian's eyes fluttered closed, and fell into Sakura's waiting arms.

Touya looked puzzled. "Why did you do that?" He asked, picking up the sleeping guardian, and putting him on his own bed.

Sakura sighed quietly. She reached over to stroke Yue's hair as he slept peacefully. 

"Dark Yue." Was all she said.

-----

Zoriel lounged in his overly cliché lair, getting great pleasure out of Yue's distress. He sipped at his glass of bourbon noisily.

"Snierk…" Said his scraggly black cat.

"Quiet, Maeron, you're ruining my viewing pleasure." Zoriel said flatly, smirking as Yue shoved his fist through Touya's window.

"Not to smart, are ya, Luny?" He muttered, nudging Maeron away from the flat-screen TV through which he watched the world pass him by.

"Snierk…skrik…" The cat er … Snerked. Zoriel growled slightly, throwing the cat off of the balcony.

Maeron appeared back in the room a moment later.

"Snierk…."


	6. Moonstone Ch06 Come With Me, Little Clow

Back in the day…

-------------------------------

"Fly!" Clow yelled, soaring up into the air, trying to dodge the black lightning coming at him in torrents. The negative energy bolts were strong, strong enough in fact to wound Clow. The long-haired mage looked behind him, the white wings of the fly card partially obstructing his view. 

"DAME!!" Clow yelled. He feared for his life and the future to come. Cerberus shielded a bawling child Yue behind his wings, sending fire at his Master's blonde assailant.  The fire was rebuffed back at him angrily, and he cringed, loosing several feathers to the flames. Yue screamed louder. Clow was very weak from having created Yue under the wrong phase of the Moon, which took much more magick than it should have. Clow grimaced as his wings caught fire, and he began to fall.

"CLOW!!" Cried Cerberus.

"'TOUSAN!!" Cried Yue.

Clow fell silently toward the earth. It wasn't his time, not quite yet, that much he knew. He hit with a horrible noise, lying still on the ground. The gash on his forehead bled terribly, making Yue scream still louder at the sight of it. Zoriel landed on the ground soundlessly, walking over to Clow and kicking him in the stomach forcefully with his boot. Clow did not respond. Zoriel presumed he was unconscious, and left to return later for more.

Something stirred inside Yue, forced itself to occur. Cerberus gasped as Yue grew into an equivalent of someone in their twenties. He backed away. Who was this?! Where had his little brother gone? The now grown Yue flew over to Clow, leaving over him. 

Feeling the change, Clow began to move, moaning a bit. He put a hand to his head. The area over his right eye was bleeding heavily, coating his hand in a sticky sort of panic.  He swore lightly, sitting up. Clow winced when he felt his stomach stab him in pain. Someone supported him as he shakily tried to stand. He opened his eyes took thank them. They widened. 

"Masaka…." Clow whispered.

"Nani?" Replied a soft alto voice about as tall as him, perhaps only slightly shorter.

"Watashi wa… mi-miwakamekura…" Clow squeaked, feeling very faint. His muscles relaxed, and he slumped in Yue's arms. Yue, on the other hand, was confused.

"Miwa…kame…kura?" He asked softly, unsure if he should ask. There was something wrong with Clow…

------

"I grew up very quickly that day." Yue said quietly. He was sitting on the end of Touya's bed. "Maybe too quickly…" He murmured, falling asleep against Touya's shoulder.

------

Sakura wrapped new bandages around Eriol, watching as his breathing grew more and more sporadic as time went on. The bruises on him showed that he was bleeding internally. She had tried every one of her cards somehow (with the obvious exceptions of Bubbles, Sand, and Fight), but nothing helped.  

She couldn't really bring him into the hospital. She could picture it now.   
  


_"Oh yeah, him. Well, he kinda got QUEEZED by some EVIL thing, and…"_

She could only hold his hand as his breathing grew faster, and shallower.

------

_"Eriol… ERIOL…"_ A voice called to him.

Eriol lay on the ground moaning in pain. He turned his head toward the voice, keeping his eyes closed.

_Everything hurts so badly…_

_"I can make your pain go away, Eriol."_ Said the voice, and Eriol could hear clacking steps of English shoes coming toward him.

_Dare…. Who… are you…._

_"Trust me, if you come with me, all that pain will go away and be replaced with love this very night…"_ The voice soothed.

Eriol's mind was becoming fuzzy, disconnected. He could no longer feel his own heartbeat or open his beautiful indigo eyes.

_Fine… do it…_

Sakura screamed as Eriol's body went completely still and then vanished completely.


	7. Moonstone 07 Chaos Reigns

Touya's Room  
  
"Mmmm... Yuki..." Touya moaned, pushing himself even closer to Yukito's body. He then felt an odd feeling. "Yuki... are you vibrating?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The other young man opened silvery eyes and nodded. Touya chuckled. He had a vibrating Yuki. In two places, even! He was purring, which could give Touya rise by itself, and he was... he... Touya lost his thought as his Yuki began to nibble at his earlobe. It was all too much... he went inside Yuki, feeling the metallic tingle he longed for. He blinked the world began to look very... silvery. Then nothing. He turned his head in Yuki's direction, grinning. "Yuki, did you forget to tell me something?"  
  
Zoriel's Evil Lair of Doom  
  
Eriol awoke feeling oddly refreshed. He stretched lazily, looking around. He saw black and red velvet everywhere. He paled. "My God...I've turned into a pimp..." He muttered. A laugh came from the doorway. "Hardly. Though, I do not think my tastes in decorating are so lowly that they deserve such terms." Said Zoriel. Eriol grinned and stood, bowing to Zoriel. "Welcome home, Master!!" He said enthusiastically. Zoriel blinked. "Oh...SHIT..."  
  
Back In The Day  
  
"Cerberus.. what does "watashi wa niwakamekura" mean?" The grown Yue asked. Cerberus got a saddened look to him. "Poor Clow." He said, coming over to nuzzle his unconscious master. "It's Japanese. It means "I am suddenly blind." He said with a frown. Yue gasped. "No!" He said, hugging Clow tightly to him.  
  
Sakura's Room  
  
Sakura patted the spot where Eriol had been. She then drew her hand away, feeling his aura. It was barely noticeable, not noticeable at all to anyone with less magick than Sakura, but it was there. It was also panicking. Suddenly, it was no more. Tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks. "Eriol-kun... I... can't feel you anymore..." She began to sob.  
  
Touya's Room  
  
Yukito stopped mid-lick. Touya felt him stop, and frowned. "What is it, Yuki?" He asked. Yukito's body was completely stiff (hehehe), and he said nothing in reply. Touya then felt the cold magick that meant the arrival of Yue. He sighed. AGAIN? Yue blinked anxiously. He had always hated this part. Giving up, he turned in Touya's direction. "Sakura is in great distress." He said flatly, and began to walk carefully out the door and down the hall. Touya, however, was a different story. He was beginning to see through the silvery haze, and his half-vision as making him off-balance, causing him to fall three times while attempting to get dressed, trip over his other foot, and generally make an ass out of himself. He somehow managed to appear graceful enough as he got to his sister's door.  
  
Aforementioned Lair of Doom  
  
"Snierk...skrik...." Came Maeron, sliding down the wall to greet his master. Dark Eriol ran over to him happily. "KITTY!!!" He screeched, bending down to pet Maeron, who apparently was a single person cat. "SKRIK!!!" Maeron howled, swiping Eriol across the eye, and running off to hide under Zoriel's chair. The Dark Eriol frowned, holding his right eye. "Master Zoriel, your kitty doesn't like me..." He pouted. Zoriel groaned, opening his desk drawer and taking out a decently-sized bottle of bourbon. He took a long gulp, and went over to Dark Eriol, using a combination of gauze and light magick to take the sting and bacteria out of Dark Eriol's scratch. He decided to let it heal on it's own, for he needed all the magick he could get to take down the card Mistress.  
  
Back In The Day  
  
Clow awoke, groggy and rather disoriented. He was in the lap of someone who smelled good, like lilies and snow... Yue smells like that... He thought. The person shook him a bit. Yue saw Clow's eyes open. His lip quivered as he saw that the enchanting eyes of his gorgeous master had no focus to them at all. Yue blinked. Enchanting... gorgeous? Why do such words come to mine around Master Clow? They didn't before...  
  
Reaforementioned (that's possible, ne?) Lair of Doom  
  
The Dark Eriol started to purr. "Master Zoriel, aren't we going to have some fun tonight? You promised..." The blond haired man raised an eyebrow. "Look kid, I'm not your master." The Dark Eriol frowned. "But Master Zoriel, you MADE me!" He said, wrapping his arms around the man. Zoriel sighed. "Now that is where you're wrong. I didn't create you, I simply changed you. Remember?" Zoriel asked. The Dark Eriol shook his head, one red eye peering curiously at the golden-haired sorcerer. Zoriel thunked his head on his desk. "Great." He muttered, taking another long swig of bourbon. "Kid just had his eye poked out, and STILL wants to get me in bed." Zoriel said, then paused. Oh, what the hell. "Hope you hit puberty, kid." He said wearily, grabbing his bottle of bourbon, with the Dark Eriol skipping merrily behind him to the bedroom. Maeron, meanwhile, looked up ads for a new master in the newspaper. 


	8. Moonstone 08 Surprise

Yue paced across Sakura's room, distraught. Yes, Eriol wasn't Clow, but dammit, he was all that was left of him! By this time, Yue's frown dragged on the ground like his hair. "YUE." Touya barked. "youre scaring Sakura." He said, gesturing to the shaking bundle in his arms. Normally, Sakura would be brainstorming by now, but Eriol had been so sick, so close to... No! I won'r think of that... She vowed.  
  
Dark Eriol lay curled up on Zoriels's bed, purring. Zoriel, however, felt a bit ill. How could such a small boy know such... expierienced moves? Zoriel turned over onto his side, facing away from the Dark Eriol. Just how old WAS this kid?  
  
Sakura pried herself from the patented Sister Complex Death Grip(, and began to form a plan. "Yue-san." She said quietly. Yue hurried over to her, looking anxious. She brought him close to her, and kissed him on the lips. Yue tried to back away, but Sakura held him to her tightly. Touya growled at the pair, strting to rise up from the bed. Though... he wasn't sure who he mad at....  
  
Zoriel perked up. Someone was having the delights of a moon guardian without him! He started cursing softly, throwing on his clothes. "Master Zoriel, where are you going? Surely we can't be finished already- EEK!" Dark Eriol said, being dragged by Zoriel into a portal that didn't exist until they walked through it.  
  
Sakura pulled away from Yue suddenly, feeling Zoriel's energy collecting nearby. Yue looked at her with raised eyebrows, but said nothing. He felt love there. Love and...hurt? Hurt at the fact that someone besides Clow had kissed or hurt that she had stopped? He shook his head to clear it. He felt the magick of Zoriel, making a feeling crawl up his throat and nearly make him gag.  
  
Zoriel sat on the penguin slide, waiting. Hell, everything bizarre seems to happen here, so why the hell not. You'd think they'd have blown the place up by now. He thought bitterly. He hated himelf for his weakness for moon magick, and the severe jealousy he felt when it wasn't his to have. In one way or another...  
  
Touya ran behind his sister and moon guardian. He normally liked to enjoy nights like this. Just the right temperature, the smell of the dew on the grass... He almost laughed at his bizarre train of thought. Almost. Here he was, running along side his monster and lover....well sort of.... his Yuki was his lover but they never seemed to get to IT exactly... one of these days he's just have to tie his rabbit up to a wall so he couldn't away. Touya nearly blushed at the thought. Yukito....tied to a wall... Touya had to keep himself from being distracted completely... wrong thing to think about... Yue flew along side Sakura, whos little pinks wings had grown into ones closer to his size. He made a note to himself how lovely she had indeed turned out in these years. His attention, however was diverted the sight of a certain blonde bombshell. And his companion. 


	9. Moonstone 09 Never Piss Off Clow Reed

Zoriel stood, seeing the three coming at him. He could see them look at Eriol in shock. He smiled sadistically as he saw Yue.  
  
Sakura paled. Eriol was with that crazy man... She looked him over. He appeared to have faired rather well, having only lost an eye. Wait... Eriol had both eyes when she saw him last... She shivered at the sight of it. She had always been a bit unnerved by eyes in general, but blind ones... she had to reisst holding herself. Poor Eriol-kun... but why has he joined with Zoriel? She thought sadly.  
  
Yue looked at Zoriel with anger and a faintly sick feeling. Then his diverted to Eriol. The "young" man was missing his right eye, not wearing his glasses, and dressed head to toe in red velvet. He vaguely remembered Clow having an outfit like that, but shoved it to the back of his mind forcefully.  
  
"Eriol-kun... why have you joined with him?!" Sakura gave a pained cry. The Dark Eriol looked from Sakura to Zoriel, blinking one eye confusedly. "He doesn't remember you." Zoriel tossed out carelessly. Sakura gasped, instictively running to Eriol.  
  
"SAKURA!!" Yelled Yue and Touya in unison. Zoriel, however, didn't even react. Instead, his gaze fell on Yue. Zoriel smiled slightly as Yue followed Sakura over to where he and Eriol stood. Sakura growled angrily at Zoriel, pressing a hand to Eriol's forehead firmly. Eriol squirmed, trying to get away from the crazy woman. "Master Zoriel!! This madwoman is trying to crush my skull!!" He squealed, moving backwards, sending both him and Sakura tumbling to the ground. Sakura never faultered, pressing her hand into Eriol's forehead. Eriol gasped, gritting his teeth as memories flooded into his mind. He struggled further to get away. Suddenly he felt vines contricting him, preventing him from moving. He tried to look at Zoriel, but his Master was on his right side, and Eriol couldn't see him. More memories came, memories of an old man with long black hair like his own, two feathered guardians, two butterfly guardians... Eriol's eyes snapped open.  
  
Yue watched as Eriol's eyes gained knowledge. The knowledge he was meant to have. Eriol's clothes turned into Clow's robes, Eriol's body having outgrown the ones he was previously known for. Sakura relased the Wood, and Eriol stood. Yue backed up a step instinctively. An angry Clow, reincarnation or not, was something not to be reckoned with. The very thought gave him chills.  
  
"You...BASTARD!!" Eriol screamed, his staff appearing in his hand. "As I departed from the world in a beautiful symphony of CHAOS and DEATH...i'd like you to know that my suffering will NOT. GO. UNAVENGED!!!! The soul of Clow Reed will survive for ETERNITY!! I, Hiiragizawa Eriol, I, Clow Reed, HAVE SAID IT!!!"  
  
Yue froze. Thst was not the voice of Eriol, that was the voice of Clow.  
  
Ohhhh SHIT... Yue thought. 


End file.
